


Caught

by Aiden47



Series: The Couple [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47
Summary: Caught out sneakily buying jewellery, and the punishment.
Series: The Couple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802572





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of the tales in the Couple series.  
> This is a set of tales that I have tried to write from the woman's point of view and I would love any feedback from any women as to how right or wrong I am with this.  
> Any other comments are welcome as I wish to improve my writing so please let me know.

The woman entered the room and knew something was wrong.  
The man stood looking at some object on the table.  
No normal greeting, no offer of a hug, just a raising of his head as she hung up her coat.  
"It makes me somehow disappointed that you should try to hide your new jewellery"  
He had found it. A matched set that she had been unable to resist. Part of her felt relief that she didn't have to hide it any more, part of her felt trepidation at what was to come.  
"It is of course not the fact that you have purchased this set of trinkets which are quite charming, but the fact that you have tried to hide them that upsets me."  
He looked at her as though inviting comment. She could not say anything. Her mouth failed to work and words just failed to come. She could not even meet his gaze instead looking down to the floor.  
He sighed. "Give me your hands"  
Still looking down she lifted her hands forward. He took them, slipped the ring over her finger and held the bracelet over her wrist. He gently squeezed her fingers together and slid something over them, then over the fingers of the other hand. She looked up her eyes wide. A short length of black cotton rope had been deftly looped over each wrist and her hands had been raised to the level of her forehead.  
There was a snap and a clip shut around the rope, it was attached to a cord fitted through a loop in the ceiling. How had she not noticed this. She pulled back in alarm but it was too late, her hands were secured.  
Their eyes met and she knew. She had been foolish and had been caught and now she would be punished.  
"I would see you wear them at least" he said and fixed the bracelet around her raised wrist.  
She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger over her lips and shook his head gently. He held the finger there for a short while until her eyes dropped once again.  
He moved behind her and fastened first one and then the second necklace around her neck. The pendant on the shorter chain rested in the hollow of her throat, the second nestled neatly in her cleavage. Reaching to her ear he slipped the hook of an earring into the lobe then stepped around her to fit its partner into her other ear.  
He walked all the way around her and then said "no, not with that dress."  
Carefully he undid buttons from the back of her neck down her spine and to the small of her back, then a button on each shoulder and the dress slid down her body to form a pool of black fabric around her feet.  
He bent and tapping the back of one knee he lifted her still booted  
foot and removed the dress from beneath it. He repeated the move with her other foot and laid the dress neatly over a chair.  
She felt his warm breath on her neck before he unclipped the shoulder straps and back of her bra and laid it with the dress.  
She stood in boots and briefs, adorned with illicit jewellery, her hands fastened above her, and knew that punishment was still to come.  
He walked around her once again and then stroked a thumb down her spine to the small of her back, enjoying her involuntary shudder as she arched her back away from his caress while lifting her buttocks up and towards him.  
He slid his fingers around her waist and held her closer to him.  
" six pieces of jewellery, six items of sin, six strikes across your buttocks with the flat of my hand. You will count each one and tell me an item of jewellery for each one"  
Finally able to speak though in the quietest of voices she whispered "yes"  
" yes what?"  
" yes sir"  
" good"  
He ran his fingers around the elastic of her waistband and then slowly worked it down, over her hips, past her buttocks and finally to the middle of her thighs, the gusset only just free of her and the elastic holding her legs together.  
He stood to her side and placed one hand on her shoulder. The other hand stoked each cheek, lifting them, squeezing them before vanishing.  
Crack. She jumped and stifled a cry.  
"One, an earring."  
"Good"  
Again a stoke, a caress, a pause and then on the other cheek.  
Crack.  
Again she jumped and stifled a cry,  
" Two, the other earring" she said.  
Her punishment progressed, her legs trembled, the touch on her heated skin, the lifting of the flesh, the stroke, the reciting of each number and each item.  
" Three, the ring"  
Stroke  
" Four, the bracelet"  
She was completely vulnerable  
and totally at his mercy.  
" Five, a necklace"  
And  
" Six, the last necklace".  
The sense of relief that there would be no more pain, no more would the blood rush to those cheeks.  
His hands once again stroked her bruised behind, soft and soothing, healing, the touch now welcome. She pressed back against the relative coolness of his fingers as  
His finger tips touched the tops of her thighs.  
He crouched, drawing her briefs to the floor and then stood, slowly drawing a finger up the inside of one leg.  
Her trembling legs parted and finally he touched her. She pulled down on her bindings, enjoying this sensation,  
His fingers parting her lips, working forward to her clitoris.  
A moan, she so wanted to touch him, so wanted to repay this sensation but her hands, tied above her face couldn't move.  
The relentless circling on her clitoris, the sensation heightened by her restraints, her vulnerability. She so wanted, wanted, wanted.  
Shuddering she pulled harder against her bindings, pulled herself away from the fingers that brought such exquisite torment, her legs started to buckle and she caught herself once again on her ropes.  
She hung half resting against him. Her eyes started to re focus and she took more of her weight on her own legs, a rustle of clothing from behind her and she looked back to see this familiar naked body, firm and hungry for her.  
He stepped behind her, hand on her hips as he slid within her, she squeezing him as he stretched her, rocking her back a forth, still frustrating her as she was unable to touch him. She tried to twist, to look at him.  
He stopped and withdrew.  
No, she didn't want him to stop but she could do nothing.  
He stepped back and turned her to him, he lifted her hands above his head and lifted her onto him.  
She slid down his shaft, her body weight pressing him deeper within her. Wrapping her legs around him, finally having been granted back some control, but still unable to hold him, she pulled him deeper and he shuddered, he bucked and came within her.  
He pulled her close and held her for a few moments.  
She placed her feet on the ground and he ducked out of her arms.  
Unhooked and unbound they embraced.  
" I love you"  
" I loved that" she said, "where's my credit card? I'm going shopping"


End file.
